dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
VICTON
'VICTON' *'Nombre:' **VICTON (Internacional) **빅톤 (bigton) en Corea **ビクトン (Bikuton) en Japón **'¿Por qué 'VICTON'?:' Son las siglas de VoICe TO New world. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Numero de integrantes:' 7 chicos *'Debut:' 09 de Noviembre de 2016 *'Nombre Oficial Fanclub:' Alice **'¿Por qué?: '''Son las siglas de Always we Love the voICE: Siempre nos encanta la voz. *'Color oficial:' Azul coral y Amarillo ardiente *'Género:' K-Pop. *'Agencia: Plan A Entertainment (Corea del Sur) '' **'Sub-Agencia: LOEN Entertainment Carrera Pre-Debut El 24 de agosto, fue revelada la introducción de los miembros del nuevo grupo de chicos A Plan por primera vez. Un representante de Plan A Entertainment también declaró, "Estamos presentando un grupo de chico por primera vez desde la creación de la empresa hace 6 años. El objetivo es hacer el debut a finales de este año. La fecha exacta del debut aún no ha sido confirmada. Como es el primer grupo de chicos, estamos preparando duro para hacerlos más amable por parte del público". El 29 de Agosto, la empresa Plan A Entertainment lanzó el teaser del vídeo musical 'Begin Again', single que forma parte del proyecto PLAN A con la colaboración del cantante Huh Gak. En el vídeo se puede ver a los 7 miembros pero solo 3 cantarán. El 30 de Agosto salio al aire el primer capitulo de su programa Me&7Men. '2016: Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'Voice To New World El 31 de octubre, Plan A Entertainment revelo una imagen donde se encontraban la fecha 2016.11.09, el 1 de noviembre se revelo que su primer grupo de hombre se llamaría '''VICTON', y debutarían en la fecha anteriormente mencionada. La pista principal esta compuesta por melodía y hiphop beat, su showcase sera el 9 de noviembre a las 8pm KST en el Live Hall de Yes24 en Kwangjang-dong. El 4 de noviembre VICTON lanzo un video teaser actuacion donde todo el grupo muestran su imagen carismatica y fuerte presentando una de las pistas para su proximo album titulada What Time Is It Now? El 8 de noviembre, el grupo lanzo el medley para su primer mini-álbum, 'Voice to New World', las canciones tienen generos del jazz, funky y r&b. El 9 de noviembre, VICTON lanzó su primer mini-álbum, 'Voice to New World', y el video musical de su canción debut, I’m Fine. Na Eun de Apink muestra especialmente su apoyo a sus juniors de agencia al protagonizar el video musical. '2017: Segundo Mini Álbum 'READY El 9 de febrero, Plan A Entertainment comunicó que '''VICTON' se encuentra en plena producción de su nuevo álbum de regreso y que, aunque aún no se ha establecido una línea temporal exacta, VICTON podría regresar antes de final de mes. El 21 de febrero, Plan A Entertainment revelo una imagen teaser revelando que VICTON regresaría el 2 de marzo. El 22 de febrero Plan A Entertainment lanzo otra imagen teaser revelando el titulo de su segundo mini-álbum READY, el álbum contará con cinco canciones incluyendo la canción principal EYEZ EYEZ. Del 23 al 25 de febrero el grupo compartio dobles fotos teasers para cada integrante, una imagen teaser carismatico en blanco y negro y otra foto colorida y soleada, el grupo tambien revelo videos teasers individuales donde muestran escenas del video musical para su cancion principal EYEZ EYEZ. El 27 de febrero VICTON revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal EYEZ EYEZ mostrando un concepto mas masculino y carismatico. Ademas el grupo publico tres imágenes teaser grupales en blanco y negro que contrastan con las imágenes individuales en color. El 28 de febrero VICTON revelo un video adelanto titulado "Rolling Music Teaser" para su segundo mini-álbum READY, el grupo esta vez toca estilos mas fuertes como el hip-hop el r&b. El 2 de marzo VICTON lanzo su su segundo mini-álbum READY y el video musical para su cancion principal EYEZ EYEZ, el video muestra a los integrantes cautivadores entre luces de neon y efectos especiales. 'Regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Identity El 14 de agosto a la medianoche, VICTON revelo una imagen teaser para su regreso el 23 de agosto con su nuevo album, en la foto los integrantes parecen estar usando ropa y calzado de colores llamativos, posiblemente dando pistas de un concepto alegre para esta ocasión. El 16 de agosto a la medianoche, VICTON revelo la lista de canciones para su tercer mini album "Identity", el album incluira 5 pistas ''UNBELIEVABLE, Afraid to Lose, Slow Breakup, Flower, ''y ''Light. Del 17 al 19 de agosto VICTON fue revelando imagenes teasers individuales y grupales. El 21 de agosto a la medianoche, VICTON revelo un video trailer para su cancion principal "UNBELIEVABLE", el video muestra a los integrantes disfrutando de su tiempo libre en diferentes escenarios. El 23 de agosto a las 12 p.m, VICTON su tercer mini álbum "Identity" junto con el video musical de su canción “Unbelievable”. La pista alegre habla de alguien que está en la incredulidad de que la chica que le gusta a correspondido sus sentimientos. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Album 'From.VICTON El 27 de octubre a la medianoche, VICTON revelo una imagen teaser grupal para su regreso con su cuarto mini album aun sin titulo. La próxima canción principal del grupo fue creada por Good Life, un equipo productor compuesto por Yong Junhyung de Highlight y Kim Tae Joo. El 28 de octubre a la medianoche, VICTON revelo la agenda oficial de regreso para su cuarto mini album titulado "From.VICTON". A partir del 30 de octubre el grupo ira revelando adelantos hasta su regreso oficial el 9 de noviembre. El 30 de octubre a la medianoche, VICTON revelo la lista de canciones de su cuarto mini album "From.VICTON", el album constara de seis canciones incluyendo la cancion principal titulada “Remember ME”, producida por Good Life (Kim Taeju y Yong Junhyung de Highlight). La letra fue co-escrita por el equipo de producción mencionado y el integrante de VICTON, Do Han Se. De hecho, Han Se ayudó a co-escribir las letras de todos los temas y el integrante Han Seung Woo también co-escribió tres temas. “Have a Good Night” contiene una letra escrita por todos los integrantes de VICTON. Del 31 de octubre al 6 de noviembre, VICTON fue revelando imagenes y videos teasers individuales. El 9 de noviembre a la medianoche, VICTON revelo el video teaser para su cancion principal "Remember Me", el breve video muestra la aparicion de Hayoung de A Pink observando al grupo atraves de un televisor. A las 10:00 p.m. del mismo dia VICTON hizo su regreso con su cuarto mini album "From.VICTON" y el video musical para "Remember Me". '2018: Regreso con su Primer Single' El 10 de mayo a la medianoche, VICTON anunció que estará regresando el 23 de mayo con su primer álbum sencillo. Ellos compartieron una foto teaser que muestra una tela con un patrón de flores, posiblemente dando a entender un concepto que será perfecto para la primavera. El 11 de mayo a la medianoche, VICTON revelo el calendario para su regreso, el calendario muestra que muchos teasers están por ser lanzados antes de que el grupo regrese con su primer álbum sencillo el 23 de mayo a las 6 p.m. KST. El póster y el mensaje incluyen caracteres que significan: “Enfrentando un tiempo de tristeza” El 14 de mayo a la medianoche, VICTON revelo la primera imagen teaser grupal para su regreso, la imagen muestra a los integrantes vestidos con un estilo clasico y desenfadado en una habitacion de madera, la imagen ademas contiene la frase “俉月哀” (traducción literal: “enfrentando un momento de tristeza”. Integrantes '''De Izquierda a Derecha:' Seung Woo, Su Bin, Seung Sik, Se Jun, Han Se, Heo Chan & Byung Chan *Seung Woo (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Sik (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Heo Chan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Se Jun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Han Se (Rapero y Bailarín) *Byung Chan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Su Bin (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía Mini Álbum Single Single Digital Temas para Dramas * Celebrate tema para That Man Oh Soo (2018) Reality Show *'2017:' VICTON Born Identity (1theK) *'2016-2018:' VICTON Diary *'2016-2018:' TVicton *'2016:' Me&7Men (1theK) Programas de TV *'2018:' MBC - Idol Star Athletics Championships *'2018:' SBS - Law Of The Jungle con Byungchan *'2017:' SBS - MC Inkigayo con Byungchan, ASTRO Sanha y NCT Doyoung *'2017:' Dingo *'2017:' Mohae - 미앤미 *'2017:' Heyo TV - Private life of VICTON ep1 *'2017:' Arirang TV - Tour Avatar con Byungchan y Sejun *'2017:' Arirang TV - After School Club *'2017:' iHQ - I'm The Actor con Subin *'2017:' MBC - Weekly Idol *'2017:' MBC - Idol Star Athletics Championships *'2016:' KSTYLE TV - The immigration *'2016:' Arirang TV - After School Club *'2016:' KBS - Hello Counselor con Byungchan y Apink *'2016': MTV - 我愛偶像 Idols of Asia ''episodio 14 *'2016:' Arirang TV - Pops in Seoul Programas de Radio * SBS Power FM Park Sohyun's Love Game - Seungwoo, Subin (09.12.2017) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin (20.11.2017) * SBS Power FM Lee Gukjoo's Youngstreet (11.09.2017) * (Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (01.09.2017) * KBS CoolFM 'Lee Hong Gi's Kiss the Radio' (07.03.17) * (Arirang Radio) Sound K (05.03.17) * SBS Love FM Song Euni, Kim Suk's Sistar Radio (30.11.2016) * SBS Power FM Oldschool Radio (23.11.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin (14.11.2016) Concierto *'VICTON Special Live In Japan "Hight" 2017''' **02 Mayo - Tokyo, Japon - Toyosu Pit Conciertos Participativos * 2017: SBS The Show K Pop Super Concert * 2017: INK Incheon K-Pop Concert * 2017: KCON Australia * 2017: 15th Korea Times Music Festival * 2017: KCON Japan × M! Countdown * 2016: MBN Hero Concert 'Premios' Curiosidades * Son el primer grupo de hombres de Plan A Entertainment. * Son el grupo hermano de Apink. * La canción de debut es producida por los productores de Plan A Música 'Beom & Nang', el duo detrás de las músicas de Apink, 'remember, etc'. * Son grandes fanáticos del grupo HIGHLIGHT. * Hicieron un cover de la cancion Fire de BTS. * Han recibido una gran acogida por ser el primer grupo de hombres el cual todos los seguidores de PlanA Entertainment han estado esperando. * En el programa "Weekly Idol" ganaron la "Garantía" por haberle ganado a PENTAGON y MOMOLAND en varias competencias como baile y fuerza. *El 29 de abril, VICTON se presentará en el extranjero por primera vez desde su debut en el “Korea Times Music Festival” que se realizará en el Hollywood Bowl en Los Ángeles. Alrededor de 20 mil personas asistirán a este concierto, con diversos artistas incluyendo Lee Eun Mi, DJ DOC, Gummy, Tiffany de Girls’ Generation, B BASTARZ de Block B, Apink, Skull & Haha y NCT 127. Además de su presentación en el festival, VICTON estará en Estados Unidos por dos semanas recibiendo entretenimiento en una academia de baile. De acuerdo a una fuente de su agencia, ellos esperan una experiencia cultural global y una oportunidad para aprender sobre divertidos contenidos musicales. *El 28 de abril, más de 1000 entradas para su primer fanmeeting "Welcome to VICTON CLASS" se vendieron en un minuto. Tantos fans fueron a comprar las entradas que la página web cayó. *Modelo a Seguir: BIGBANG y SHINHWA "Queremos ser idols nacionales por mucho tiempo como ellos" Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Fan Cáfe Oficial *YouTube Oficial *V Live Oficial *SoundCLoud Galería VICTON 1.jpg VICTON 2.jpg VICTON_3.jpg VICTON 4.jpg VICTON 5.jpg VICTON 6.jpg VICTON 7.jpg VICTON 8.jpg Videografía Huh Gak & Plan A Boys - Begin Again|Huh Gak & Plan A Boys - #Begin Again VICTON - I'm fine|I'm Fine VICTON - EYEZ EYEZ|EYEZ EYEZ HuhGak, Apink, VICTON - OASIS|Huh Gak, Apink, VICTON - OASIS VICTON - Unbelieveable| Unbelieveable VICTON 빅톤 '말도 안돼' Performance M V| Unbelieveable (Performance Ver.) VICTON 빅톤 '나를 기억해' M V| Remember Me Categoría:Plan A Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2016